


Calamity Ever After

by CordlessNonsense



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Bromance, Dark, Drama & Romance, Magic, Minor Character Death, OC are from my D&D games, OC characters, Post-Breath of the Wild, Protective Siblings, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, War, idk where this will go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordlessNonsense/pseuds/CordlessNonsense
Summary: Calamity Ganon Is defeated but by another evil. Hyrule got boned once more, same with the Heroes. Zelda and Link have a new evil Royal to take down.





	1. The Next Cataclysm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyrule plummets further than before. A new Demom has arose. How will this story play out? Disaster after disaster, the land becomes more harsh and the people more dangerous.

The wind was raging, the sky was dark and wicked laughter was everywhere. The tall trees were swaying and toppling over. In the distant field of hyrule the earth’s crust was breaking apart. Black lighting crashed around the party, as the clouds blacked out the sky. 

A dark shadowy figure arose from the ground, it had a body of dark purple with dark fog emanating from its body, from its head long glowing pink strands of hair were fluttering about from under a tall golden crown. It’s face was empty with nothing but a mouth. 

From behind the party, from the castle erupted Calamity Ganon. With a loud roar it bellowed, “BOW BEFORE ME SHADOW QUEEN!” 

In response from the Shadow Queen’s ghostly voice, “YOU WILL BOW BEFORE ME BOAR!” 

The small party, below the two titans, were exhausted from fighting off the dark forces from both sides. A few collapsed and unconscious. Link, Hyrule's Hero, standing battered and bruised with a tired Sidon, Prince of the Zora's and, an injured Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. 

Sidon turns to Link and huffs out, “Link… What do we do?... We can not succeed this fight…” With a pained face he fell on one knee. Shadow figures closed in from both sides. 

Zelda falls backwards after firing one last shot of light in the direction of Calamity Ganon. The shot strikes Ganon’s front leg and creates a light chain holding it in place. Ganon roars, struggling with the chain leaving it wide open for attack. The Shadow Queen with a grin a wicked chuckle charged Ganon. The clash caused a shockwave knocking over the heroes, monsters and, the terrain.

Link trying to pull himself with his sword. Link struggles for a bit and collapses on top of the large Zora.

Sidon with eyes open staring towards the dark clouds, blood trailing from his mouth whispers weakly, “Link… did we fail? Did the dark… win? Mipha?” Sidon pulls the weak unconscious hero up to his chest and holds him there. 

Mipha, Sidon's deceased older sister, made an armor set for The Hero of Hyrule, since she no longer was able to give them. Sidon made his own replica for Link and as a Zora customary the two were engaged. Sidon held Link tight until Sidon’s grip went limp. Around the Group, Riju, The Gerudo Chieftain, Paya, Daughter to Impa, and, Teba, The Rito Warrior, were all down for the count. 

Above the fallen group Calamity Ganon brawled with the Shadow Queen. With a devastating blow to the head Ganon went down and dissipated down to his human form. With a hideous laugh the Shadow Queen made her way to Hyrule’s castle engulfing her path in darkness. The triforce on Link and Zelda's hands began to glow and the two disappeared. The clouds swirled with the color of crimson and black, The Demon entered the throne room and sat on her new throne. Declaring herself the new Queen of Hyrule. A shadow covered the land and in its wake engulfed everything and everyone. 

Inside another dimension Link and Zelda floated inside an orb of light. The orb was calming, the air wraped around the the two like a warm blanket. Their wounds healed twice as fast allowing them to regain consciousness. At the same moment they made eye contact, the orb dissipated and the two fell into the abyss below. Their falls slowed as they both fell through a portal entering a gloomy world.

This place seemed familiar, but all too foreign. It was Hyrule but a darker version than it was with Calamity Ganon. The color had drained from everything, a gray hue fell across the land. Zelda fell to her knees looking at the landscape.

Zelda covered her mouth, choking back tears and spoke, “Again… How does this keep happening to us…” In the distance the four Divine Beasts are broken down and no longer active. Zelda did not sense the four Champions spirits in the world any longer. “I failed you father… you were right…”

Link walked beside her and rested his hand on her shoulder trying to reassure her not trying to let her not feel so alone. Link looked down towards his boots to see the sheikah slate, now a grayed out version, picked it up and it activated itself.

A hologram of the aftermath showed on the slate. The group of Heroes left behind, were being chased off by what seemed to be three humanoid individuals followed by an army of Black Knights. Link looking petrified as he could not see the outcome of the hologram’s aftermath. Before the visuals finished he saw Sidon overpowered and subdued by a woman, then the hologram cut out. 

Zelda saw the end of the visuals, shocked she said, “Oh my Gods! What in the name of Hylia was that!?” She put out her hand for Link to hand it over and, Zelda watched the recording multiple times.

After some time the ground began to rumble. Looking out in the distance, the two saw a small army of Black Knights led by what looks to be a black dragon. This small army was heading in their direction. With some quick reactions Link started pulling Zelda to a nearby area with some thick woods. The sound of clanking metal was drawing nearer and nearer, as was the thumping of the beast leading them. Quicker and quicker Zelda and Link ran through the woods looking for a place to hide. To their dismay, the foliage was either bare or withering away. 

Behind the two Heroes at the edge of the forest they heard a woman’s voice but the words she spoke was an unknown language. As soon as she had finished, the Black Knights began flooding the forest. 

Link could not find a spot to hide, as the knights were already closing in with tremendous speed. He reached for the Master Sword and Shield but he had neither on him. Zelda attempted to activate her powers but it had fizzed out. 

From behind the two a tree opened up without warning and both were pulled in. The two started sliding down the trunk, deep to wherever it lead out. Above they heard the thumping of the Knights pass right by as they slid down the dark trunk. The two flew off the wood slide and landed inside a small room.

The room lit up and they saw a familiar figure, “You two leave for a few days and the entirety of Hyrule plummets further into ruin than before!” It was Riju! The two Hylians were so relieved to see her that they tackled her with a hug. “C-cut it out you two haha!”

Zelda teary eyed said, “Oh Riju! What’s happened? Why is the world void of color? Who were those Knights? What was the beast leading them? Where are the other Heroes?” 

Riju interrupted Zelda, “Your Highness please, I will tell you. But not here, we aren’t safe. Let’s move further inside the Great Tree’s Roots.” Link nods to Riju but, Zelda still upset by everything drops her head and sighs. After a breather, she nods to Riju. Link and Zelda then follow her through some winding paths into a large room.

Another long forgotten but familiar ally was seen tending to another familiar injured Zora. The figure was cloaked and strange patterns were on her back cloak. Once she turned around Link gasped.

“Heeheehee… It’s been awhile hasn’t it, Wolf Boy!”


	2. The Game is On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda reunited with Riju and two friends. Just barely escaping the Black Knights. Here they get some more information on the current situation.

Hyrule’s greatest evil, Calamity Ganon, had clashed with another evil, The Shadow Queen. The battle was fierce but in the end, Calamity Ganon was defeated. In his place, The Shadow Queen proceeded to conquer Hyrule unrestrained. The group of Heroes sent to defeat Ganon had fallen in battle. The two that carried the Triforce were moved to a plane where they could heal their wounds.The other Heroes were stuck in Hyrule hurt, alone and, confused. Shortly after waking from their unconscious states a darkness swept the land. The color and life was drained from the earth and it’s green life. 

Three new individuals now known as, “The Court”, were given orders to hunt down the heroes and bring them forth to The Shadow Queen. Mirra, “The Black Scale,” Maskr, “The Ringmaster” and, Clive, “The Crimson Dart.” These three were The Shadow Queen’s High Generals. Without order in Hyrule “The Court” has conquered almost all of Hyrule. The Heroes left behind were forced to flee or caught trying.

Zelda was taken aback and collapsed onto a nearby makeshift chair. Link stared down in disbelief trying to take it all in.

Riju began to speak, “I’m not sure about the others but, I managed to grab Sidon here and attempt to flee. Had it not been for Midna here we would have been caught.”

MIdna giggled for moment and finished bandaging Sidon, “Link… Zelda… You two have more trouble than any other being on this planet. Heeheehee! Riju is right, I felt an overwhelming darkness and came to check it out. Only to find a brand new problem. When i emerged I ran into these two…” 

Sidon butted in, “Link! I’m amazed to see you and Zelda unharmed!” He tries to stand but fails. Link moves to his aid but Sidon pulls him in for a big embrace. “Thank the Gods! I would not have been able to bare losing you.” Link nods in agreement.

Midna claps, “Hate to ruin the moment but we are being hunted, we are outnumbered out there and, underpowered. Zelda… as I helped these two escape. We ran into some of those Black Knights…” Midna sheds a tear moves her head away.

Zelda then hesitantly asked, “What are they?”

With an intense expression Midna replies, “Hylian Knights, or once were. Whether by choice or force, The Shadow Queen used her demonic powers to convert each Knight… As well as a hero…” 

All around each person looked shocked. They stared at Midna who was now looking around slowly at each one.

Hesitantly Riju asked, “Um? Wait a second. You mean one of the Heroes is...?” 

Midna started to rub the back of her neck and quickly replied, “Well not exactly-”

Around the room there was a simultaneous, “WHAT?!”

Midna shrugged her shoulders and giggled, “I don't know! Heeheehee! She has a lot of goons is all I know.” Midna's echoing laughter reverberated through the underhalls.There was a loud groan from each of the individuals. 

Midna then walked over to a wall and drew a twilight insignia on the wall opening a hidden door.

Zelda asked, “Are we leaving through there?”

Midna retorted with a mocking tone, “Yes your highness.” she then got more serious, “Come we must flee! I could only mask your triforces for so long. The Queen’s gaze is on us right now.” Everyone turned to Midna with shocked expressions.

Sidon struggled getting up and said with a worry, “We must leave. Ah! Ow! Come we are no match for the ‘Court’ in our current condition.” Sidon's leg gave out and he fell to his side catching himself on Link, who was struggling under Sidon's weight. 

Midna trying her best to ease the group as she ushers them to the door, “No, she can't exactly pinpoint us. The Demon can only see where our general area in Hyrule.” 

Just then the ground above them shook. Dirt, rocks and wood were falling. Down the tunnel Zelda and Link came through, a large blast of dust flooded the room. Midna had been the last through her passage, resealing it behind her. 

From behind the wall the group had heard a voice, “Zave'k li venstado! Hflir vkwam baos!” As Midna pressed her ear up to the wall to listen she yelped in pain as the wall became scorching hot.

Midna frantically flailed her arms and shouted, “We gotta get the hell out of here now!” Everyone moved their fastest through the winding tunnel. 

From behind the group, there was another loud crash and the same female voice was heard shouting, “IVULGA!” In that same instance a flame began filling the tunnel. Without hesitation Midna, Zelda and Sidon threw up a barrier to reflect the flames. The power of the fire was extreme and ended blasting the barrier backwards. It flew at the group catching each one and propelling them through the tunnel.

Link braced for impact as he looked forward seeing a crumbling wall of rocks. The rest just yelled as they collided with the wall. BOOSH! The Heroes flew through the rocks, out of a mountain side and finally, into a raging river. 

Above from the gaping hole in the mountain stood a lone woman. Her hair was Raven black and, her amber eyes as sharp as knives. Her skin was smooth looking and pale. She held in her left hand, a massive axe. She was also scantily clad in black and gold scale armor. She called out in the foreign language she spoke and jumped off the mountain side. From the clouds a black dragon appeared and she landed on top, following the heroes being swept away by the river.


	3. Exit, Stage River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group was tossed out a mountain side and is pursued by Mirra, The Black Scale. To make the situation worse the group is stuck thrashing about in the river. How will the current waves roll for our Heroes?

The Heroes were tossed and dragged under by the coursing, murky river. While above a black dragon loomed pursuing the Heroes. 

Sidon had a sapphire necklace that began to glow in the water. Miraculously, his wounds were healed. In a swift action he swam after his fellow Heroes who were stuck being pulled under the water and thrown into rocks. He caught Link and then tossed Riju onto his back, who was thrown through the air after a log she washed on crashed into some rocks. With the everything happening so suddenly he saw Midna and, Zelda. The two Princesses were split apart at a fork in the river.

“SIDON!” Zelda yelled out coughing water and being pulled even faster down her path.

For a brief moment Sidon heard a voice in his head, it was Midna saying, “Save Zelda, don't make the tough choice. I’ll be fine…” It was abruptly cut off. 

Conflicted Sidon raced for Zelda. Leaving Midna stuck down her rushing course. Above the looming shadow of the dragon disappeared, then Sidon saw it continue down Midna’s path. Further ahead dodging boulders and fallen trunks of large tree, Sidon found Zelda pinned between rocks and the waves crashing over her. Sidon smashed the rocks pinning Zelda with a headbutt and scooped her up. Continuing swiftly down the river on Sidon, only Riju and Link can get a clear view of the other river carrying Midna away. Blasts of dark energy shot up at the dragon every so often with flames raining down in return. With tears and screaming Riju and Link watching as Midna was thrown over a waterfall and disappearing from sight along with the dragon.

Sidon slowly trudges onto shore with heavy breathing, while carrying Zelda and Link. Riju sat atop Sidon's shoulder with her head resting on his, lightly crying. 

“Little one, what is the matter?” Sidon Asked looking up in her direction.

Riju muttered, “Midna… She's gone… She went over the falls…” 

“No. You must be joking. Midna...”

“I can't make it up… The dragon followed her as well… they disappeared over the falls…” Riju hopped down off of Sidon and walked ahead to find an alcove where they could possibly rest. Sidon still carrying Zelda and, Link now walking along aside now after being set down. Link turned to look back at the river but Sidon nudged him to come along and they disappeared into the thicket.

Hours passed and the air remained silent. Riju made a makeshift shelter of sticks for her and Zelda as they slept. They small clearing they found was dark, lit only by the dim moonlight. Link sat down by the river alone. Sidon came through the thicket to join his Hero.

“Link, how are you holding up?” Sidon sat down with a thud right next to Link’s smaller frame. Link just looked down and sighed. “My Pearl… I know you’re worried about Midna. I am as well, she is a very remarkable woman.” 

“She really is.” Link said looking up at his looming Zora man.

Sidon then pulled Link close and onto his lap nuzzling his head. “Link, when this is over I promise our life will be a lot calmer than this.”

“Haha Sidon, could we have a life of adventure instead?”

“As you wish my Pearl.” Just before Link and Sidon kissed they were interrupted by a voice.

“Yeah a life of adventure is great! I love to explore as well!” Just then a young girl about Link’s size with long curly raven black hair and, pale skin. She wore a small open black jacket, a two piece and, heels. The girl was leaning back looking up at the glowing moon. Her eyes were noticeable, one red and one blue. The sight of her greatly startled the two.

“Who are you fair maiden?” Sidon standing up with Link in his arms, slowly backing up from the girl.

“Hello my large red friend, you may call me Calypsa!” The girl stood and giggled with a bow.

“Greetings Calypsa. I am Sidon Prince of the Zora’s and this is Link my betrothed. May I ask what you are doing out here?”

“Well I’ve actually been adventuring and exploring Hyrule for quite some time. Even since this new pandemic struck. I’ve been steering clear of big areas for obvious reasons. I was actually sitting atop the cliffs behind the forest. You guys definitely made an entrance here. Hahahaha!” 

“You were watching us?”

“Yeah after the loud explosion. I checked to see what was going on then, I just see your whole group being hunted by the Black Scale! You do have my condolences for your friend that went over the falls.” Sidon sighs and Link hops down.

Link gave Calypsa a rather glaring gaze, “Calypsa was it? Thank you but, Midna will be fine. In the past we went through much worse. That “Black Scale” is just another obstacle.” 

Calypsa shook her head, “No. Mirra doesn’t give up a chase. I don’t know if you noticed but Mirra went after her. My best guess is your friend is now captured. Welp that’s what acts of kindness gets you.”

Link getting heated growled, “How can you say that while you did nothing!”

Then aloud cracking sound was made on the ground and Calypsa then was holding a whip. “Listen. If i tried anything Mirra would’ve had my head. Just be glad she went after the other one and not you guys or, I’m pretty sure Hyrule would be forever plunged into darkness. the current Hyrule in my opinion isn't bad but, the entirety of events is just sad to see.”

Sidon then gestured to Link, “I believe we should be going, Link if you please. Miss Calypsa please be careful out here.” Sidon began walking Link back to the campsite talking with each other.

Calypsa whispered under her breath with a sad tone, “No, I think it’s you guys that should be careful.” She then put on a top hat with a see-through red ribbon and a fancy black and red feathered eye mask. Calypsa then disappeared into the night.


	4. Gray Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hero's journey is long and hard. What about those they are brawling with? The Shadow Queen and her "Court?" How are they feeling in this time of gray?

Hyrule’s time of day never changes, it's in a constant state darkness the moon looming above. Inside the black castle of Hyrule, the Shadow Queen sat atop her throne, inside a large, ominous ballroom. Her large ghastly body sitting in the empty room. Two large black doors sat at the opposite end of the room and one creaked open and inside walked the Black Scale, Mirra.

“My Queen, I bear you news.” Mirra said getting down on one knee before the throne.

The Queen's head tilted and her ghostly voice spoke, “Muh huh huh huh huh… Black Scale, I hate disappointments…” Mirra began to tremble on her knee.

“M-My Queen! I do apologize for letting the Heroes escape. The Twili put up such a fight that I-” 

“Black Scale… failure is not an option… you will be punished…” 

“Please my Queen do as you wish with me.”

“Very… Obedient… Very… Loyal… I will rule out a punishment in the future… you are dismissed…” With a large hand The Shadow Queen motioned Mirra to leave. With a bow Mirra exited the throne room. 

As Mirra stepped out she looked down and sighed and off to her right she heard a voice. 

“Mirra? Are you okay? It's not too bad is it?” The girl walked up and hugged Mirra.

“Calypsa. I will be fine, I think she may be going easy on me this time.” 

“Was it because you didn't get the Heroes?”

“Yes it was dear sister. I must go I have some matters to attend too.”

“Mirra! Wait!” before Calypsa could say anymore Mirra disappeared into the darkness of the corridor. 

Back inside of the Throne room, the Shadow Queen sat and began speaking to herself. “Muh huh huh huh… Black Scale, now I give you your punishment…” Mirra had then exited the front castle doors. 

A few moments later Calypsa came running outside after her, shouting, “Big sister!” A sudden flash of Black Lightning shot down from the sky. In an instant, Mirra turned and saw the bolt heading directly for her little sister. Mirra at high speeds lunged pushing Calypsa aside taking the strike of Black Lightning. 

Inside the Castle the Shadow Queen muttered, “Foolish girl… Weak from the dead weight… Muh huh huh… One day…” Outside the Castle where Mirra lay burning her Sister rushed to her aid.

“BIG SISTER!” Calypsa started panicking not knowing what to do. 

Mirra set her hand on Calypsa's hand and whispered, “Ngh… No Calypsa… this is the punishment I deserve for failing her…” With a deep breath Mirra stumbled to a stand.

“Sister no! You must rest!” Mirra kissed her sister's forehead. With a hug, Mirra walked proudly away with a limp and electrical burns. Shortly after she found her dragon and flew off.

All of a sudden a cross bolt was shot across Calypsa's face. She wasn't startled but glared in the direction it came from. 

From a nearby tree a handsome young man jumped down. His hair was semi-long and, blond. He definitely stood way above Calypsa and was exceptionally built. He wore fitted, white, calf-length pants, a tight black and red tunic, a black bandana, black boots and, bandages around his palms and forearms. He carried a crossbow, longbow, quiver and, bolt case on his hip.

“Well, well, well. Maskr. That was quite a show you put on sweet cheeks.” he said in a low voice almost hypnotic to hear. Calypsa backed up into a wall and, the bigger man but his hand up to the wall and slowly got closer to her face.

Calypsa muttered out, “Please Clive, not now…” She tries pushing him away but leaves her hand on his chest and looks up at him while he smirks.

“Maskr please, how come you never take your mask off for me? I wish to gaze on your beauty just once. For me.” Clive moved his hand and caressed her cheekbone.

“Clive please, soon… I must find Mirra I fear she is suffering from her current injuries greatly. If you wish you can join me.” Clive then looked disappointed.

“I'm sorry, Maskr… I can't. I am receiving a new mission soon.”

“Clive, it would do you good to get on my sister's good side. You aren't in her good graces and her dragon like a hot snack. ‘til we see each other again.” Calypsa then kissed Clive and winked, leaving him captivated leaning against the wall as he watched his devious lady vanish into the night.

Clive then entered the throne room and took a knee to the Queen.

“Muh huh huh… Crimson Dart, I have a task for you…”


	5. Chapter 5: Hearts and Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Court has made their actions clear but, characters swap sides. Who is safe and who isn't? What happened to our two other missing heroes? Which side will gain advatage over the other? Find out soon.

Chapter 5: Hearts and Heroes

A few days later, In a distant town. Civilians ran and screamed in terror. Homes were ablaze and the Black Scale marched her way through. Her dragon blasted fire breath at passing homes and occasional civilians. Calypsa followed behind not wanting Mirra to discover her.

Mirra hopped down from her dragon and instructed it to survey the skies.

In the town square, Mirra stood axe in hand with the village elder in chains kneeling. Calypsa perched atop a nearby nearby semi broken building.

With an evil glare and loud voice Mirra shouted, “Very well Hylians!” With a swift stroke she slashed the man in two. The blood splattered everyone even onto a little bit of Mirra's face. With a cold stare she looked at the cries and terror she created around her. 

Calypsa herself gagged in disgust at the sight and, suddenly became very frightful of her sister.

Mirra started up again, “Now! Hyrule’s Heroes I already know have been here. If you wish to spare more death I suggest someone give me the info I am looking for.” Mirra looked on at the small terrified crowd and sighed, “Very well. Bring me the young boy Dark Knights.” 

Within the crowd a young child clung to his father who also was defending his son. Within a flash the father was punched out and the Knights grabbed the boy and brought him up to Mirra. 

Calypsa in shock and horror whispered, “Mirra no… this isn't you.” Calypsa, for a brief moment, saw a look of sadness strike Mirra's face is the crying boy was put to his knees in front of Mirra.

As Mirra raised her axe for another swipe, her eyes looked around. The work seemed to move in slow motion. She saw the villagers crying out some lashing at the unmoving Dark Knights. The flames roaring and dancing in the wind. Her eyes trailed upwards and she spotted Calypsa watching her. Mirra eyes grew wide, in the same moment she was blasted with an orb of water. The blast caused her to only stagger backwards a step.

As she wiped her face. The Group of Heroes had appeared. Mirra stood back up to her proud silent stance and the Dark Knights charged the Heroes.

Each brandishing a weapon discovered during their fleeing adventures. Link swiped and swung with a sword. A few feet away Sidon bashed and pierced some Knights with a lance. Riju danced and jumped about tossing daggers into the helms, necks and, chests of the Knights. Finally Zelda, who hopped from helm-to-helm firing light infused arrows with her bow.

The clashing was fierce. Calypsa couldn't believe her eyes. It was like watching or hearing a fantasy story of great battles against heroes and villains. Calypsa took her mask and hat off and hopped down. Around her was clashing and shouting, people running. Sidon was using his excellent lance skills to fend of the Knights chasing the Villagers.

Sidon caught Calypsa out of the corner of his left eye and shouted, “Calypsa! Help get the people to safety!” 

Mirra shouted out to Calypsa, “Calypsa! Quickly, round up the villagers and Heroes!” Then Mirra could read her face. Disappointment fell across her face as Calypsa pulled her whip out and began to attack the Dark Knights. 

All the Heroes were delighted with the assistance causing them to fight even harder. 

Mirra was furious and ordered a retreat as she blasted through the Heroes in one fell swipe. The Dark knights ran and fled as the villagers cheered with the Heroes Calypsa joined but in the distance she saw Mirra. The betrayal in Mirra’s eyes, the anger, as she faded into the distance.

A few hours later the village prepared a small feast to celebrate the victory. There was a lot of merriment to go around in the moment but Calypsa sat in the dark away from everyone.

“Oh Mirra I'm so sorry…”

Back at the Castle, inside the Shadow Queen's throne room. Mirra entered once again with her head hung low. As she limped over to the Queen she knelt in front of the Demon.

With an eyebrow raised in question the Demon asked, “Tell me Mirra… Where is Calypsa?... Muh huh huh huh… has she finally abandoned us?” 

Mirra sighed and stood with a tear in her eye, “ Yes she's left the Court in favor of the Heroes…”

In a flash the Shadow Queen arose from the chair, “Muhuhuhuh! Now there is no chains holding you now!” The shadow queen grabbed Mirra's body with a hand, “You will do my bidding Black Scale. From now on if you fail me the consequences will be far greater. That pest is no longer a Court Member, but we do have a replacement…” the Queen set her down and turned to the main doorway.

Inside walked a sheikah girl her hair now black, the whites of her eyes were black and her iris blood red. She wore almost demon like sheikah garb fit for a young woman. On her back she carried a large sword that radiated darkness.

The woman spoke, “ Paya, Bloodhunter ready for your word my Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked or think of some tea to add, lmk in the comments! ;)


End file.
